All By Myself
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: Not good with summaries. Just read and enjoy! :D its a really intense story, i'll just say that.
1. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer- I own _**Nothing**_ of Rugrats or All Grown Up they belong to the awesome Klasky-Csupo I am just a fan. I will however own O/C's later on in the story I hope you enjoy. :D

A/N-Also this story is almost like a songfic every chapter has a new song. This one is based on "Once Upon A Time" By Idina Menzel. Thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter One

Once Upon A Time

"_All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put us back together again.  
We huffed and we puffed,  
And we blew this house down.  
We tried. Yeah, we tried."_

Lil DeVille laid on her bed looking at the ceiling, the day's events flashed through her mind how could something she looked so forward to turn out so bad. Her first whole month of freshman year came and went and she didn't feel nothing expect, alone. A month ago her friends went to High School together but for some odd reason everything felt, off. Maybe it was the awkwardness of the table during lunch or the fact that she had no classes with them it just was terrifying. She heard a quite murmur coming from the room next door, the boys were over and hanging out with Phil. Lil wanted to so much just go and talk to Tommy but couldn't find herself to do it, if he wanted to talk he could come and do it himself.

"Lil honey," her mom whispered from the outside of the door opening it gently "I was just wondering if you were alright didn't seem too good when you got home," Betty sat on the corner of Lil's bed, Lil sat up.

"Mom I'm scared," Lil admitted quietly looking at the colors of her comforter her mom placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Why is that hun?" Betty asked looking at her daughter with concern Lil looked up and smiled half heartedly.

"I'm just afraid that high schools gonna change us," she admitted quietly her heart beating quickly, her mom just chuckled softly.

"Hun of course it will change you guys," her mom laughed, Lil just looked at her with a confused look Betty just laughed again.

"Mom, it's not funny" Lil cried looking at her bed spread again "I don't want to lose my friends," she then began to cry.

"Oh honey," her mom cooed bring her close "Honey it's not that big, you guys have all been friends for years there's nothing you guys cant accomplish." She assured Lil wiping a tear off her cheek.

* * *

"Thanks mom," Lil thanked her mom and moved of her bed and into the bathroom she had got installed to her room on her 15th birthday. Betty closed the door quietly and left down the hall. Lil splashed her face with water and then left the room as well.

Kimi Finster sat on her floor looking at the posters that covered her walls as she talked to Lil on the phone the phone cord wrapped around her fingers.

"Lil seriously it's no big deal we see each other all the time it's only been a month," Kimi rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling, Lil's whining was really making her angry. "Oh hey my mom's calling me for dinner so I'll um talk to you later," Lil said her goodbyes and then hung up, Kimi sighed loudly.

"Hey Kimi," Chuckie announced himself walking into the room, Kimi's eyes widened with surprise to hear her brothers voice.

"Hey Chuckie, what's up?" she asked moving off the floor and onto her bed her purple hair was falling loosely off her back.

Chuckie cleared his throat and then sat down "I'm just wanting to say Hi. How was school?" he asked looking at her, she just laughed.

"It was pretty interesting," she chuckled crossing her legs "you already saw how weird lunch was. I wonder if it's gonna stay that way for the next four years," she thought looking at the anklet on her ankle, Chuckie laughed softly.

"Probably not," he looked at his sisters sad features and then inched off the bed "Sometimes you'll need to hang out with other people," Kimi looked up to that and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I need to meet new guys," she chuckled getting off her bed as well "Did mom finish dinner?" she asked she felt like eating some Kare Rasiu Chuckie just shook his head. "Damn," Kimi laughed moving in to the bathroom. Chuckie found that as his queue to leave and walked out of the room and down the hall to his favorite place: The Java Lava hut.


	2. I Cant Stay Away

[Updated as of July 9th 2009] So this is my second chapter, updated. So yeah "I Can't Stay Away" The Veronicas.

* * *

Chapter Two

I Can't Stay Away

"_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a- I can't stay away  
No I can't stay a- I can't stay away"_

Lil walked into the Java Lava hut her brother Phil behind her feeling sad this place used to be her favorite place to hang out with her friends but now it seemed weird. She could see Kimi sitting across from this girl named Veronica talking animatedly about their art class, she could see Tommy sitting with Chuckie and these three older looking girls _there's only one empty seat left one for-_ "Lil, I'm gonna go sit down with the guys," Phil told Lil before walking of the empty seat, Lil's heart sank.

"Alright," she mumbled slightly before walking over to a computer. _Ah Tetris my one true love besides Tommy, _Lil thought before longing on to her Tetris account she then looked over at Tommy, her heart broke some more when she saw the girl across from him holding his hands. _Of course he has a girlfriend a guy like him but an older girl? _Lil thought to herself looking at Tommy his blue hair looking really good ever since he let it grow out he's became a heartthrob to all the teenage girls. She then looked at Chuckie he looked utterly bored she then noticed that he was looking at something or someone she turned around to see Angelica Pickles sitting next to Susi Carmichael. _Oh No Chuckie _Lil put her hand on her forehead before laughing. Chuckie had the biggest crush on Angelica almost everybody knows it so it was hard for him to even try to hide it.

"Lil is that you?" The voice from behind made her jump at least a foot she then turned around to see Dil Pickles standing behind her.

"Oh hi Dil you scared me," Lil then put her hand on her heart to try to stop the beating, Dil laughed Lil just stared "It's not funny," she hit him on the arm before turning the chair completely around.

"So what's up?" he asked pulling an empty chair from the left over to where she was sitting. _He's in the 8__th__ grade and yet he still wore his favorite knit cap _Lillaughed at that thought he just started at her.

"Nothing really just you know sitting here being bored as usual," she answered looking at the computer screen over her shoulder "Yourself?" Dil just laughed his voice had deepened a little since he was in the 6th grade, he was now an 8th grader.

"Well I actually came to see if I can get a job I need to buy some new equipment for my Alien scanner but I sadly learned that I am 'to young' to get a job whatever I think I'm highly mature," Dil told her Lil just broke out laughing, Dil smiled. "Well glad to see you laugh at something you've seemed so sad lately plus you haven't been over in awhile," he looked at her with a sad an expression she felt her heart break some more.

"Sorry things just seem so weird lately ya know? So anyway who is Tommy's new girlfriend over there?" She asked looking over at the smiling red headed thing _Tommy's too good for her _Lil thought as she started at the two.

"Oh...Her," Dil began looking at them as well he then cleared his throat "That is Shannon Rimes and she is a bitch I really don't see what my bro likes about her but well that's his choice," he shook his head in a my-brothers-an-idiot way making Lil laugh again.

"Have you talked to her before?" Lil asked looking from the 'happy' couple and over to Dil.

"Yeah and let me tell you she is totally not the brightest crayon in the box," he laughed feeling his shoulders slump "She came to dinner one time well last week and we talked at the table normal family stuff and she asked me what it was on our plate and I said 'Well it's called a hamburger ever eat one?' and she was all like 'No hamburgers are made of pigs and well I don't like meat' get it ham-burger?" Dil started to belly laugh banging his fist on his leg.

"Wow she doesn't sound to fun to be around," Lil laughed looking around the room. Kimi was still with Veronica; Chuckie was still staring at Angelica and Tommy was still with Shannon. And Lil well she was with Dil someone she never thought would become a best friend of hers until now.

***

When Lil got home it was about 6 o'clock, she didn't think she would stick around a few hours talking to Dil. They talked about almost _everything _boys/girls, classes, each others siblings. Just hearing the word Tommy made her heart beat of course she didn't tell Dil that she was practically in love with his brother.

"Lil, its dinner time," Phil told her opening the bedroom door slightly Lil didn't move instantly "Phil?" she called hoping she didn't miss him.

"Yeah Lil?" he walked in looking down at her she just stayed looking at her toes.

"Why did you ignore me today?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice looking up at him, the color in his face drained from pink to white.

"Wha wha do you mean?" he stuttered looking down on her she stood up to the same height as him.

"You know damn well what I mean Philip!" She shouted tears forming in her eyes "All you do it ignore me all everyone does is ignore me. You know why I still go to Java Lava? So that maybe one of you will actually talk to me," she was crying now she didn't know what made her snap maybe it was seeing Tommy with that girl or Kimi with Veronica whatever it was it made her mad really mad lonely mad.

"Lil I-" But Lil stopped him from saying anything else she just laid on her bed her face in her pillow.

"shust gho ahway fhilip," she shouted into the pillow not knowing if actually left or not but the door then closed softly she knew she was alone, again.


	3. Invisible

[Updated July 9th 2009] I hope you guys are enjoying my story. Some of the next chapters well be longer hopefully the next one will be. Enjoy! and thanks for my reviews guys. Love it. :D. and theres suspense!! Dun Dun Dun! Song "Invisible" By Taylor Swift

* * *

Chapter Three

Invisible

"_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible"_

The weekend went by with a blur; Lil awoke on Saturday and stayed in her room reading Twilight until the sun set and she fell asleep, the same thing happened on Sunday Lil sat on her floor reading the same book. And now she was at school in her first period paying only a small bit of attention to her teacher who just talked and talked about things that Lil really didn't care about. When her class ended she walked wearily to her second period not paying attention to where she was walking she ended up running smack dab into some one she thought she knew when she heard his mumble of a sorry.

"Sorry I wasn't-"But Lil shut her mouth when she looked up to see Tommy standing in front of her she felt herself starting to shake as he bent down to help her pick up her things.

"It's ok I wasn't paying much attention either," he smiled shyly handing Lil her book back Lil felt her face turn red.

"Th-thank you," she thanked him clutching the book against her chest and walking away her heart beating rabidly in her chest.

"Wait Lil!" he called to her before she got too far away, Lil turned around quickly to stare at him.

"Yeah?" she asked softly and a little bit impatient _he decides to talk to me now _she thought as she stood staring at him.

"Uh-How are you?" he asked sticking his hand in his pocket she just stared a smile forming on her face.

"I'm good," she answered looking around no one was staring "I think we're gonna be late to class," she pointed out looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah you're right I'll um see you later," he then walked off and into the class room across the way Lil continued down the hall and into her math class. _Dammit I love him to much_ when she got into class she fell to a million pieces.

Lil sat across from her brother at lunch he sat talking to a pretty blond girl who looked a little bit older than he was he just smiled his cheesy smiled and talked about random things. Lil just sat there a book in her hands.

"So Phil what do you think of the reading of Romeo and Juliet?" The blond asked looking at a piece of paper that sat on the table.

"Oh I think it's um very good the fighting scenes are awesome," He chuckled nervously Lil looked up to see what the girls reaction would be. The girl just laughed a big belly laugh Lil just rolled her eyes.

"You are so cute Phil!" the girl laughed Lil was amazed to see a girl actually laugh and call her brother cute. _Wow do we know the same Phil? _Lil thought as she continued to read the book.

"Hey Tommy, hey Shannon," she heard Phil say without even thinking Lil's head shot up to see Tommy and the red headed a girl from Friday standing before them Chuckie coming from behind. "Oh and Chuckie," Phil finished as the three sat down.

Lil hid herself before they began talking no one looked at her once and that's when the conversation began.

"So I ran into Lil today," she heard Tommy began ducking her face more into the book _some people are idiots I'm sitting right here _Lilthought as she heard the people around her talk some more,

"Oh what about her?" she heard Phil ask _ok he knew I was sitting here why is he acting so stupid _she thought again looking down at the book tears formed in her eyes.

"She just seems so weird lately ever since the break up happened," Tommy commented she heard everyone sigh. Lil sat at the very end tapping her fingers on the book.

"Yeah I noticed that to at home she didn't come out at all this past weekend," Phil added Lil's tears were beginning to fall on her book that's when she decided she had enough.

She slammed her book on the table making everybody jump including herself; she looked up to see everyone's mouth agape. "Do you know how I feel? Do you know what you did to me?" she nearly yelled at them throwing her back pack on her back "Everyone ignores me now and why? What did I even do to you?" she cried knowing everyone was watching everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "You know what I'm sorry," she then ran out the door wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Lil," she heard someone call from behind her but she didn't care she wanted to get out of that lunch room out of the world.

***

Lil finally was alone when she reached her favorite class room her alone space, her journalism class. She sat at a desk in the back crying her eyes out she then felt a warm hand on her back she looked up to see an unfamiliar face.

"Do I know you?" she asked between tears looking up at the boy he just smiled _he's kinda of cute _she thought even though it was blurry she sat and waited for an answer.


	4. Taking Chances

[Updated July 9th 2009] A/N-longest chapter so far! I hope you guys enjoy it.

Taking Chances By Celine Dion

* * *

Chapter Four

Taking Chances

"_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
what do you say,  
what do you say?"_

Lil looked up to the boy waiting for an answer he just smiled at her she glared at him he then backed off a little frightened.

"I'm Adrian," he finally said putting his hand out for her to shake she just looked at it and then finally put her own hand out.

"Lil," she greeted him with a small smile he then dropped her hand and turned the desk in front of her around.

"Yeah I know you're in this class with me," he told her as he sat in the desk "I actually was wondering how you don't know me," when he said that Lil felt herself blush in embarrassment. "It's ok, we know each other now," he smiled at her _he really is cute! _She thought to herself happily _maybe this will help me get over Tommy_ she thought. "My girlfriend's in this class too," _or not _Adrian told her as pulled his backpack up off the floor.

"Oh how cute," Lil lied looking down at the many hearts on the desk most of them drawn by her he just laughed "What's so funny?" she asked tearing her eyes off the desk and looking up at him.

"Oh nothing," he laughed some more Lil gave him an anger look "Ok it's just that you seemed a little upset when I told you I had a girlfriend," he admitted looking at his hands it was now Lil's turn to laugh.

"Are you serious? I don't care you do what you want," she laughed and then stopped to look at him "I just met you today," which then made him smile and sit back.

"Well me and Alison, that's her name, we're kind of on a break right now so yeah," he frowned looking at the ceiling "it started when I told her I was going to give the editor in chief job to someone else next year for the newspaper,

"Which is why it is so perfect that you are here," He told her a smirk forming on his mouth Lil just knitted her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked trying to figure out what all this had to do with her he cleared his throat and put his hands on hers goose bumps soon formed on her arms.

"I am very happy to tell you Lil DeVille I think it is," he looked down at the paper on his desk to check then looked back up at her "that you are my brand new choice for editor in chief next year meaning starting today your on the newspaper staff," he smiled a big smile that made her smile an even bigger smile the first one she has had in awhile not after her talk with Dil.

"Oh my gosh seriously," her eyes bugged out of her head with shock and excitement "Freshmen aren't allowed to be on the newspaper staff, why I am I allowed too?" she asked feeling her face burn.

"You my dear wrote a wonderful paper this last assignment also well I graded it and right when I began the first line I knew it was going to be wonderful," he began reading the paper on the desk some more "and because I loved it so much I gave it to Ms. Wright to read and she said it was my call so I decided that well Alison's writing wasn't as good as yours and well here we are," he looked up from the paper and gave her a soft smile and as if right on queue the bell rang.

***

The newspaper office room was huge there were at least twenty computers, twenty desks and an area with a couch and a T.V. Lil walked in feeling nervous she was officially the only freshman on the newspaper staff, she was scared because she really didn't know anyone in the room, she had no friends with her _well as of right now I __**have **__no friend _she thought as she looked around at all the upper class men. Somewhere on the phone, typing on their computer, talking to each other and there was one dancing, Lil laughed at that guy.

"Lil I'm glad you came," she turned around to see Adrian walking towards her a smile slapped across her face.

"Glad to be here I think," she laughed nervously looking around her again Adrian just chuckled placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine you'll see, I have to introduce you now are you ready?" he asked seriously looking at all the people on phones and at computers.

Lil nodded still feeling nervous Adrian turned away from her and began "Hello everyone, I have someone I'd like you to meet," he reached over and brought Lil in front of him everyone started. "This is Lil and she is a freshman and she is now a part of our staff so let her have a warm welcome," everyone gasped at the word freshmen Lil froze in place. Adrian then walked away he began talking to everyone around him the room became noisy again.

"Lil can you follow me?" Adrian asked walking into an office on the left of the room; she didn't even see the door. Adrian sat in a desk looking through a stack of papers when Lil entered he looked up and smiled at her "you are now going to be our sports columnist you're in charge of reviews, scores and interviewing the players after games," Lil felt smile widen she loved sports it was a perfect choice for her. "I'll show you your desk and don't be afraid to talk to people it's ok to be shy but all of these people are now your friends," he got out of the chair and began walking to the big room an empty desk was.

"Thanks Adrian really," she thanked him sitting in the chair it was pretty comfy and she liked comfort "So what should I do first?" she asked pulling herself closer to the computer he was behind her.

"You can start by creating a yahoo account and when you're finished email me and I'll give you an assignment," he then wrote an email down and walked away "good luck!" he called to her before entering his office.

"I love this place already," Lil said allowed as she began making her account and making her future.

***

"Where is she? She should have called me if she knew she was going to be home late," Betty cried walking back in forth Phil sitting on the couch next to his father "Are you sure you don't know where she is?" she asked Phil a tear in her eye Phil shook his head.

"I told you mom the last time I saw her she was crying and she ran into the hall and that was at lunch," Phil told her for the millionth time looking at his clock.

"Hello?" someone called from the foyer Betty ran when she noticed the voice was Lil's.

"Where in the _hell _have you been young lady? You are supposed to call when you know you're not going to be home," Betty nearly yelled catching Lil off guard stumbling backwards.

"Mom I'm sorry I forgot to call because I just found out today that I'm going to be on the newspaper staff," Lil told her hoping to not piss her off anymore.

"Oh, Lil that's wonderful!" Betty gushed pulling her daughter in for a hug at the same time Phil came into the room and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you acting like such an asshole Philip?" Lil yelled losing her grip from her mom and walking over to Phil.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" He yelled moving closer to her Betty stood in the middle.

"Hey don't ever use that kind of language in my house Lillian," Betty told her daughter walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Phil and Lil stayed at each other's throats.

"You knew I was sitting there lunch you knew it! But no you let them talk about me anyway what kind of brother are you?" she asked feeling light headed and angry Phil just laughed.

"I agreed with them I wanted to hear what they had to say I didn't know you were there!" he argued pushing her she pushed him back. That's when they started fighting.

Betty sat in the living room watching wrestling when she heard a crash in the foyer "Kids?" she called walking into the room "Oh god get off her!" she yelled at Phil moving to pick him up Howard following on her heels.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She snapped holding Phil in her arms, Lil in Howards.

"She's blaming me for her being a social loser," he growled looking at his sister with anger Lil tried to tear herself out of Phil's arms.

"Whatever Philip I blame you for ruining my life," and with that Lil released herself out of her dads grip and ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her.


	5. Apologize

Apologize-OneRepublic

* * *

Chapter 5

Apologize

"_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!"_

Phil laid on his bed tears were stinging his eyes as he thought about how angry and hurt Lil looked earlier that night. OneRepublic blaring in the background he's tears were now streaming down his face when it got to the chorus. He then thought about Allison the girl he met that day how nice she was, pretty and smart his perfect girl, he thought about asking her out but then he didn't know if it would be too soon and he knew that asking her out wouldn't change the feelings he had for someone else, for the girl he truly wanted to be with Kimi Finster.

"Phil?" he heard his mom call as she opened his door quietly handing him the phone, "Its Tommy," she told him as she left, Phil placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" he asked wiping away he's tears he then realized the music was still playing and turned it down a little bit.

"Nothing much just bored at home wanted to call someone," Tommy admitted sounding shaky on the other line, Phil laughed.

"I know how that feels its hell at my house," he laughed wiping away some stranded tears "How about we get Chuckie and sneak out, its only Monday but I have nothing to do and apparently you don't either," he suggested lifting himself of the floor.

"That's a perfect idea! I'll call Chuckie maybe we can go met some girls," Tommy agreed laughing, Phil just smiled in accomplishment.

Once they hung up with each other Phil began to get ready, it wasn't his first time sneaking out and it wouldn't be his last. The last time he snuck out Lil went with him it was all five of them then, he thought _those are just memories probably won't happen again _he went into the bathroom off the hall and slammed the door no one would even care if he left.

***

The scenery was always the same in Lil's room, brown walls, green furniture, and green and pink bedspread nothing changed just her. As she looked at the walls she began to reminisce about her sleepover on her eleventh birthday it was the first birthday she had that was separate from Phil's it was almost like it is now except she knew there would be no apologizing at the end or cake. Her mom pulled her out of the reverie when she ran into the room crying phone at her ear.

"Thank you Did, no I'll find them hopefully," She cried into the phone Lil just stayed on her bed worry feeling her mind.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked nervously was someone in the hospital, someone dead? She shook the last thought out of her mind as she watched her mom sit on the edge of the bed.

"Your brother is missing and so is Tommy," she told her in a straight voice apparently trying to calm herself.

"Did you call Chuckie? Ask him if he saw them?" She asked moving off of her bed and going into worried sister mode.

"Yes he's missing too," she told her with the same straight voice Lil put her hand to her mouth and began biting her nails.

"Did you ask Dil? Or even Kimi she would know," she asked between bites pacing her room thinking of every person she knew who would possibly know who knew the boys.

"Neither Kimi or Dil were home when Didi and Chas noticed the boys were gone," Betty sighed lifting herself of the bed "I'm going to look for him call me if he comes home," she advised Lil before leaving the room. Lil nodded and ran down the stairs to the living room.

***

"That was the coolest party ever, who knew high schoolers had parties on Monday," Tommy boasted as he, Phil, and Chuckie began to walk home.

"Hell yeah bro and the girls are hot, it's two in one," he agreed jumping around as they walked happily.

"Yeah well to bad Angelica wasn't there," Chuckie said but then looked at his friends shell shocked expression and realized he shouldn't have said that "Uh-oh," he gulped looking at the floor.

"You still like Angelica?" Tommy asked not sure if he wanted to laugh or not he then looked at Phil who already was and then they both cracked up together.

"It's not funny! I just can't seem to stop thinking about her," he admitted looking at his feet which caused his glasses to slide down his noise a little.

"Can't say I'm really that shocked because I'm not," Phil told them with a more serious voice causing him and Tommy to laugh again.

"That's almost as shocking as me saying I still have feelings for Lil," Tommy laughed looking at Phil who stopped laughing instantly and just started at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked Tommy with anger in his voice Tommy just looked at him a little bit scared.

"What do you think I mean? I still like her," Tommy admitted shyly looking at the floor; Chuckie placed his hand on Tommy's back.

"It's ok," Chuckie told him looking over at Phil who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Ok? You think that this is ok? You broke my sister's heart and now you're saying you like her still? How could you do that?" Phil stuttered looking at his friend's anger boiling inside of him. "You know what I have to go," and with that said he began to run forward and to his house.

***

Lil sat on the sofa staring at the wall the T.V. was on but there was no sound coming out of it, she was too worried to sit through anything. She was about to read a book that was sitting on the coffee table when she heard the door open and footsteps heading up the stairs.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lil asked am angry Phil as he tried to walk up the stairs quietly.

"Going to bed Lillian," He told her as he continued his journey up the stairs, Lil ran after him and stopped him from moving any farther.

"You know how worried our mother is? Do you know how worried I am?' She asked him placing her hands on the walls as a shield.

"I don't know nor do I care," he told her trying to move the arms out of his way "Will you please move Lil?" he asked a little irritated.

"Nope not unless you go down stairs while I call mom," she told him her hands beginning to fall he tried to push her again.

"Fine I'll go," he declared turning around and began to walk down the stairs, Lil behind him. Once they got to the bottom he let Lil walk in front of him into the living room.

"Ok so I'll call mom and she'll want to talk to you," Lil told him he didn't answer "Phil?" she turned around to see no one "Phil," she sighed and continued into the living room without her brother.

***

"I wonder why Phil got so mad when I said that about Lil," Tommy asked Chuckie a hit of anger in his voice _why did Phil act like such an ass about it _he thought as they approached Chuckie's house, he and Chuckie's parents were outside as well as Betty, Kimi and Dil.

"Oh crap," Chuckie whispered when the parents noticed them walking up, Chas was the first to see them.

"Charles Crandall Finster get in the house now!" Chas yelled the maddest Chuckie as ever seen him, Chuckie and Tommy walked up afraid of what was going to happen to them.

"Where's Phil?" Betty asked she was really worried Tommy could tell, he looked at Chuckie then opened his mouth to tell her.

"He's gone home you didn't see him? He had to have ran past here," Tommy told her noticing her face wash over in relief.

"Oh thank god, I better get home," Betty then began to walk out of the front yard "Thanks guys," she thanked the adults then got into her van.

"Now you young man are in serious trouble," Didi looked at Tommy making him feel uneasy he looked at Chuckie and waved.

Tommy's parents and Dil walked ahead and Tommy followed his stomach beginning to hurt he was nervous about what would happen to him.

***

"Lil?" Betty called as she entered the house Lil laid on the couch asleep a book next to her Betty walked over smiling and put a blanket over her. "Good kid she is," she smiled before going up stairs to deal with her son.

"Phillip, what do you think your problem is?" Betty asked opening the door to see her son still awake on his bed.

"I didn't want to stay here. I didn't mean to stay out so late it just kind of happened," he admitted feeling bad he didn't mean to worry his mom.

"Well you know I have to punish you just don't ever think of doing that again you nearly killed me," She laughed putting her arm around her son comforting him "You are grounded as of tomorrow for a month," she stated making him stiffen.

"I deserve that thanks mom," He lied feeling more tired than he ever felt his mom moved off the bed and away from him.

"Oh and also starting tomorrow you have to work at the Java Lava after school," she instructed before leaving the room.

Phil laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to close trying to think of why Tommy said what he did. _Does he really still like Lil? Or did he just say that? And does he know he already broke her heart? He can't apologize for those things he never could._


	6. Who Knew

[Updated July 9th 2009]A/N-This one is now offically the longest chapter. I took the adivce I was in given in one of my reviews(Thank you btw) and decided to show more of the rest of the gangs POV. I hope you enjoy! Song-"Who Knew" by Pink

* * *

Chapter Six

Who Knew

"_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
because you said forever  
and ever  
who knew__"_

Tommy sat on his bed he could hear he's parents arguing about his punishment down stairs. It's been a day since him, Phil and Chuckie snuck out, lunch was weird because of it. Phil wouldn't talk to him and because of that Chuckie didn't talk at all, so lunch was a weird experience one of the only weird lunches they've had since the one when Lil wigged out. _Lil _Tommy thought looking at the ceiling ever since he talked to her in the hall that one day all he could do was think of her but then what about Shannon? She was one of the nicest girls he has ever met and he had no intentions on hurting her and he didn't want to, he didn't want to hurt anyone but he knew he would he knew he already did. He broke Lil's heart that summer the one before they started High School.

"_Look Lil we need to talk," Tommy told her feeling a little sick in his stomach he didn't know how to break up with his own friend he knew once he did it wouldn't be the same, she'd hate him and he'd hate himself._

"_Oh ok, what about?" she asked a small smile forming on her face, she was always so understanding that's why he liked her a few months ago he was going to high school now other girls to see older ones._

"_I think we should break up," he admitted feeling tears come to his own eyes he couldn't bear to look at Lil, but he could feel her shaking next to him._

"_Oh ok, it's cool really I got I got to go," and with that she ran off wiping her face as she did so, she was hurt worse than he even imagined._

"_Dammit!" He shouted kicking the grass near the bench where he sat, he knew he had to do it; it was better breaking up with her than going on not liking her and breaking up with her later. _

All he could think about as he laid in his bed that night was the break up and how it ended, he shouldn't have ended that way, she hated him now and he didn't blame her.

***

Kimi stood outside looking up at Jake with a huge grin she was nervous she had just finished her first date with the hottest senior alive and she had no idea what to do. Was it like a movie? Was she supposed to kiss him? Or did he kiss her?

"Earth to Kimi," she heard someone say she shook herself out of her thoughts and looked away he chuckled "I had a really good time tonight," he smiled putting his hand on her shoulder he then leaned down and she leaned up as they were about to touch lips Chuckie opened the door his mouth fallen open.

"Daaad thought he saw you out here and he said to get-get you," Chuckie stuttered looking at his little sister and the older guy "Now," he added looking at Jake.

"I better go inside, thanks for a nice time," she thanked him before grabbing the door, Jake backed away and out of site before Kimi slammed the door.

"What is wrong with you?! Dad isn't even home!" she shouted at Chuckie as she sat on the stairs tugging her shoes off.

"I-I know I just didn't want you to kiss that guy Kimi, he is a senior and you're a freshman!" Chuckie exclaimed walking past her and up the stairs.

"I _can't _believe you, I know how to handle myself thanks," Kimi told him as she followed him up the stairs swinging her bag.

"Yeah whatever look I need to talk to you about, _her_," was all he needed to say for Kimi to know who and what he meant.

"What about _her_?" she asked walking into his room he sat on his bed, she leaned against the wall grinning for no reason.

"I want to ask her out I just, I just don't know how," he admitted sadly lying down on his bed Kimi laughed as she walked over to the bed.

"Well when you find a new girl call me," she laughed sitting next to him he groaned in frustration "Ok fine, how about a letter? I mean she can read cant she?" Kimi laughed hold her stomach as she did so, Chuckie hit her shoulder.

"You're not funny," he grumbled making her laugh some more "Kimi seriously," he pleaded looking over at her "I really like Angelica for reasons that are unknown even to me but I do and I can't help it," he finally admitted wiping his forehead as if admitting caused him to break a sweat.

"Ok, ok so how about just asking her causally, Homecoming is coming and you know she likes dances ask her to that," Kimi suggested casually knowing she was most definitely asking Jake.

"I could do that but we are talking about Angelica here she probably already have a date," he said gloomily, Kimi sighed getting of the bed.

"I'll put in a good word to Susie, alright?" she told him leaving the room she knew he was happy, whenever the word Angelica was mentioned he was happy.

***

"There you are! Glad you could come," Dil smiled as Lil walked into the Java Lava hut, she always felt welcome there because her mom worked there.

"Well glad to be here," she smiled walking over to the counter "Hey mom," she said as soon as her mom came out of the back area.

"Well hello Hun, PHIL! Costumer," Betty shouted walking over to the machine feeling a cup of coffee apparently it was for Dil.

Phil walked out of the back to stop instantly it was Lil at the counter he looked at her then turned around and walked back into the back room.

"Philly? Ugh I'll just take your order Lil," she told her going over to the counter "So what would you like?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"I'll have a vanilla bean," Lil answered taking money out of her pocket, someone then came to her side and pushed the money away.

"I got it," Dil told her with a smile _oh god he doesn't like me does he? _She asked herself looking at him with thankfulness in her eyes.

"Alright, 4.20 please," Betty told Dil taking the money and putting in the cash machine she then walked over to the coffee machine and began making the drink.

"So, um, what's up?" Lil asked Dil as she grabbed her drink he laughed and sat at a table near the computer.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out," he admitted shyly placing his hands on the table "And well on Friday we had a lot of fun," he admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh yeah it was fun," she agreed taking a sip of her drink and looking up at him he just smiled an even bigger smile.

"Well glad you know how to have fun now-a-days according to Tommy you're not to much fun anymore," he rambled on looking up at her he then stopped when he noticed her mouth was wide open in surprise "Whoops," he mumbled feeling bad.

"I uh I have to go," was all she cried before running out. Dil just sat there feeling bad about what he just said.

"What was that about?" Betty asked with a hit of worry from the counter noticing how upset her daughter was.

"Just me being an idiot again!" Dil then ran out of the shop without saying anything more, Betty just watched as he ran off.

Phil stood behind the counter watching as his sister ran out of into the city he could tell as she ran that she was crying he wondered what Dil had said.

***

"Well Philly, your shift is finished," Betty smiled walking in the back, Phil followed her curious to ask if she heard what Dil had said.

"Did you hear? What Dil said to make Lil cry?" He asked his mom with a lot of curiosity, Betty just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea whatever it was he said he felt like an idiot," she told him grabbing a box of cups "Go home Phil, go talk to her you always know how to make her feel better," Betty ordered leaving the back room.

"Yeah maybe," Phil mumbled leaving the back room and going to grab his skate board so he could leave and go see if his sister was alright.

Dil ran to his house feeling stupid about what he let slip out to Lil "Stupid Tommy," he mumbled as he opened the door to his house he could hear Spike walking over to him.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Dil shouted closing the door behind him he then began to walk up the stairs and into his room.

"Hey lil bro, what's up?" Tommy asked as soon as he saw his little brother walk up the stairs.

"Nothing T, nothing at all," he mumbled walking past him, Tommy just threw his arms in front of Dil to stop him from going anywhere.

"What is your problem?" Tommy asked anger rising in him; Dil pushed his arms out of the way causing Tommy to stagger back in pain. "Ok tell me now!" he snapped keeping his brother from moving ahead of him.

"You're my problem right now T, I can't believe you said that about Lil yesterday," Dil snapped back at him, Tommy just started at him; he was at a loss for words. "That's what I thought," Dil mumbled before walking into his room slamming the door behind him, Tommy stood there staring at the door, pain running threw him.

***

Phil ran up the stairs as soon as he got home heading straight for Lil's room he could hear a muffled sound coming out of her room but he had no idea what it was.

"Oh I know now thank you so much Adrian," was what Phil heard when he opened the door he started at his sister in disbelieve when he saw that she wasn't crying she was laughing!

"What's going on?" Phil asked as soon as his sister got off the phone she just looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I was on the phone, why what's wrong?" She asked typing on her computer.

"I saw you crying earlier at the Java Lava, you were crying right?" he asked unsure now as he watched as his sister continues to smile while typing.

"I was but then you know I decided who cares what Tommy thinks," She told him not turning around.

"Uh ok," and with that said he left, wondering _who the hell is Adrian? _


	7. Black Hole

[Updated July 9th 2009] A/N- The story title really doesnt really have much to do with the story but I needed something and i liked the song so i used it lol. Not the longest nor the shortest. Enjoy!! Song- "Black Hole" By Lindsay Lohan

* * *

Chapter 7

Black Hole

"_Have you fallen in a black hole?  
Somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff  
what happened to the good times?  
What happened to the moments where we had so much?  
Where's the love  
Where's the love"  
_

It was Friday and everyone was going out except Chuckie, Phil and Tommy they sat on Tommy's couch doing nothing.

"This sucks," Phil sighed looking up at the T.V. that sat on the stand near the wall. Tommy was laying on the couch, Chuckie on the arm of the couch and Phil sprawled on the floor feet on the couch.

"Well at least we get to hang out with each other," Chuckie said all three guys nodded in agreement, Tommy moved to sit up.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Phil asked looking at his friends, they both just shrugged, Phil rolled his eyes "Guys we need to do _something," he_ mumbled sitting up and sitting next to Tommy on the couch.

"How about we go to your house Phil we can play Super Smash Brothers Brawl," Tommy offered looking over at his friend.

"I guess so the only one home is Lil and she's going on a date," Phil said looking at Chuckie he didn't even notice Tommy's mouth had popped open.

"Lil's going on a date?" Chuckie asked with much interest Phil nodded finally looking over at Tommy.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrow; Tommy just shook his head closing his mouth.

"I'll go tell Dil where were going, be right back," was all Tommy said before leaving up the stairs.

***

"Ok Angelica it's your turn, Truth or Dare?" Susie asked Angelica she leaned back against the wall. Angelica was having a sleepover with all her close friends even Kimi and her friend Veronica were there. Everyone was staring at her in awe as they waited for an answer.

"Dare," Angelica finally said making everyone gasp Susie then began whispering in Kimi's ear, Angelica just started _apparently they knew I was going to chose Dare. _

"Ok Kimi helped me decide earlier all the truths and dares, so your dare is to go to Tommy's house and kiss Chuckie," everyone oww and awed when she said it Angelica just blushed. She always completed a dare.

"You got it Carmichael, Susie and Kimi come with me. The rest of you stay here Susie her will be sure to take a picture," Angelica then began to walk up the stairs, Susie got up then pulled Kimi to her feet the two girls left laughing.

***

Phil and the boys went into his house through the backyard, it was a little easier that way, and Tommy went in first, then Chuckie and finally Phil.

"Ok Lil is getting ready for her date so, shh!" Phil whispered as they began walking to the stairs the same order as before.

"Who is she going out with?" Tommy asked out of curiosity, shocking Phil a little, Phil shook his head.

"His name is Adrian," someone said at the top of the stairs all three looked up to see Lil standing in the hall with a robe on, at the same time Tommy and Chuckie walked past her and into Phil's room closing the door. "I'm not naked," she snapped at them, before the door closed, rolling her eyes, she then looked back at Phil. "Why are you here?!" she asked angry now.

Phil shrugged walking up the stairs past his sister "We got bored at Tommy's so we came here what's the big deal?" he asked pushing past her.

"The point is I had the house all to myself now I can't even take a shower without feeling awkward," She said as if it was obvious Phil laughed.

"They've seen you naked, Its Tommy and Chuckie remember," Phil reminded her walking into his room "Plus once that TV is on you'll never see us again," he told her closing his door, she stomped her foot on the ground and let out a piercing scream.

"I HATE YOU PHILLIP!" She shrieked slamming her door shut, Phil just laughed.

"She needs to calm down some, no wonder she has no friends," He laughed looking at a picture that hung on his wall it was of him and her when they were babies, he then began to feel bad for saying it.

***

"Now we have to go _here_?" Angelica shrieked as they began walking up to the door, Susie and Kimi continued laughing behind her "_What _is so funny?" she asked turning around to face them, hands on her hips, they laughed some more.

"It's just you don't seem mad at me for daring you to kiss him," Susie admitted to her through a smile Angelica rolled her eyes.

"I _always _complete my dares," she said with an attitude turning around, she then began knocking on the door.

***

Lil began shaving her legs just as the door bell rang she rolled her eyes and got up walking to the bathroom door, she opened it a crack and stuck her head out.

"PHIL DOOR!" she yelled, she waited a few seconds before she yelled again "PHIL DOOR!" she shouted once more no answer "ugh!" she sighed wiping off her leg with the towel once she was done she ran down the stairs to fly open the door to see Angelica, Susie and Kimi standing outside of it.

***

"I knew I was gonna beat you!" Phil cheered putting the GameCube Controller on the floor doing a happy dance, Tommy stood up to stretch Chuckie stayed still.

"Lets play-" but Tommy was cut off when they heard a knock at Phil's door he looked at Phil who rolled his eyes.

"Lil stop-," but when he opened it he didn't see Lil, he saw Angelica's angry face Susie and Kimi standing behind her.

Angelica pushed Phil out of the way and began to walk towards Chuckie, Phil and Tommy started she shot them a look that made them turn away.

"Look Finster I usually don't kiss and tell but since this is a dare well everyone has to be here," was all Angelica said before she grabbed Chuckie's cheek and placed her lips against hers. Everyone held their breath, she even saw a camera flash that was her queue to let go but for some reason she didn't she held on a few more seconds.

"Angelica?" she heard someone say above her it sounded like Susie, she then opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Well that was fun, I WIN!" she shouted clapping and began out of the room Susie and Kimi following behind her. Chuckie stayed on the bed frozen.

Phil and Tommy started at him before following Kimi and Susie outside of the room the closed the door behind them.

"Sorry for barging in like that Phil but well I know how much he likes Angelica and well yeah," Kimi whispered to Phil making sure Angelica didn't hear down stairs.

She didn't "Come on you guys I have people to get home to," she called from down stairs Kimi rolled her eyes and began walking down the stars after Susie.

"But yeah thanks," she said one more time walking down the stairs looking at the pictures that lined along the walls on the way out.

***

"Chuckie, I didn't know Angelica knew you liked her!" Phil exclaimed hitting Chuckie on the back, he moved away afterward.

"I didn't even know! Kimi must have told her," Chuckie said with outrage Tommy laughed laying on the bed.

"Whatever you liked it don't lie," Tommy hit Chuckie's head laughing; Phil stayed hovering near the door. "Why are you over there?" he asked Phil raising an eyebrow, Phil shrugged.

"I don't know just waiting for Lil I guess," He admitted leaning against the door "She should be leaving soon and I probably should meet this Adrian guy for my er- Dad," he lied looking at the floor, once he heard the knock at the door he quickly turned around and ran into the hallway, Lil was standing there in a dress.

"Uh, how do I look?" She asked him with an awkward smile Phil just started at her "I'll take that as a fine," she joked walking down the stairs.

"So um he's here," he told her following on the stairs Lil walked faster when she got to the foyer, she pulled the door open.

Adrian stood outside the door flowers in his hands Lil smiled at him, Phil hovering behind her "Come in I want you to meet my brother," She moved out of the way to let Adrian come inside.

"Hi I'm-"Phil began sticking his hand out Adrian just dropped his flowers staring at him mouth a gape.

"You're the guy who my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me with," Adrian interrupted staring at Phil balling his hands into fists.

"Hey I had no idea she was-," but before Phil could even finish the sentence Adrian lifted his arm in punched Phil right in the face.

"ADRIAN!" Lil yelled but Phil could barely hear her, he feel back on the stairs he only saw darkness.


	8. Sorry

[Updated July 9th 2009] A/N I changed the words to the song i used because orginally it's about a sister but I turned it to be about a brother.  
Sorry by Daniel Bedingfield.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sorry

"_You're my best friend  
No you're not  
You're my brother, stay in your place  
I can't pretend that you're not  
Threatening to me,l need my space  
I'm not lying, I value survival  
Over you_

_I'm on my own  
No I'm not  
I've my brother to fight for me  
I can't pretend that you won't  
Cause you love myself more than me  
I'm not lying, so often you choose me  
Over you_

_And I've tried to heal the wounds  
Make it as if it never was  
And I know I've done my best  
But I can never heal the scars"_

"I can't believe this I really just can't believe this," Lil mumbled walking back in forth looking at her brother and his friends on the couch, Phil holding ice to his face.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend she didn't tell me!" Phil shouted a little too loudly, Lil stopped pacing and walked over to him.

She leaned down to look at his face "You have _**no **_idea what you did," she hissed moving away, Phil grimaced. Lil then began to walk towards the wall leaning on it.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Phil asked standing up and walking over to her she just looked up unsure. "You did the exact same thing, he had a girlfriend and you were going to go out with him," he told her she just laughed.

"It is not the same thing Phillip, they broke up because _**she **_cheated on him with _**you!" **_she shouted standing up and pushing past him "and to top it all of you are my _**BROTHER**_!!" with that said and done she ran up to her room leaving the three boys all to themselves.

"I never should have messed with her in the first place considering the feelings I have for Kimi still," Phil admitted looking at the floor, no one said a word after that.

***

"Fantastic they left us all by ourselves with Angelica," Susie cried sitting on Angelica's bed Kimi next to her standing up.

"I hope that was a fun party," Angelica mumbled walking to the room a note in her hand, "Listen to this," she said to the girls holding the note to her face.

"'_Dear Angelica,_ _We didn't mean to bail on the sleepover it's just that when you, Susie and Kimi left it got really boring we stayed here sitting having nothing to do when Daryl called me telling me about a party his brother was having so we decided to go hoping you wouldn't be to mad. Sorry! And I hope you're not that mad at us. Savannah' _Can you believe them? A party at Daryl's and they didn't call me?!" Angelica grumbled sitting down on the chair near her closet.

"_That's _all you're mad about, that you didn't get invited to Daryl's party?" Susie asked with a little bit of surprise.

"Yeah, the sleepover would have been a drag once we finished playing truth or dare anyway, glad they left," Angelica huffed putting her arms over her chest "Plus I didn't really want them to see that picture of me and Finster," she added looking at her two friends, they both just laughed.

"That was so funny! You should have seen Phil and Tommy's face, priceless," Kimi laughed lying on the bed Susie laughed with her.

"Oh I know even Chuckie's face was priceless!" Susie and Kimi continued to laugh looking over at Angelica who just started at them anger in her features.

"Sorry Ang," They both apologized at the same time, Angelica began to laugh then.

"Did you see Finster's face? He looked so surprise he must like me," Angelica laughed a big laugh which caused her to nearly fall out of her chair, Susie and Kimi just started then looked at each other.

"Angelica, um do you like him?" Susie asked feeling a little unsure about what she just heard; she knew Kimi was wondering the same thing.

"WHAT? No I don't. Where did you get that idea?" Angelica asked a little bit of offence in her tone she just looked at her friends both Kimi and Susie turned away from her gaze.

***

Betty and Howard walked into their house quietly; when they entered the living room Betty let out a loud sigh, Howard raced to her side.

"What?" He asked looking at the couch, she same thing she was looking at "Oh," he said realizing what she saw.

"They must've lost track of time," Betty grumbled walking into the kitchen, past the boys "I'll call Didi and Chas," she said picking up the phone Howard turned around and began walking up the stairs. When he got half way to his room he stopped abruptly he could hear crying coming from his daughters room.

"Lil," he called opening the door to her room, she was lying on her bed tissue everywhere "Um...are you ok?" he asked feeling timid.

"Yeah daddy I'm-I'm ok," she lied looking out the window her dad just lingered for a moment longer before closing the door softly.

***

Kimi stood up her back hurting from the hard floor she looked over at Angelica and Susie, Angelicas head had sunk into her pillow and Susie's mouth was wide open, Kimi covered her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing. She carefully tipped toe out of the room and down to the living room to find a phone as she did so she looked at the clock it read 12:30.

When she found the phone in the kitchen she picked it up and sat at the dining room table, she dialed Jake's number, as she waited for him to answer she tapped her toes on the floor her nerves getting to her.

"Hello?" She finally heard, she sighed with relief when she heard his unsure voice, she just smiled at the phone.

"Hey, it's me," she smiled hoping he'd know by now who she is, she heard him sigh with relief and then laugh.

"Hey beautiful, what's eating you at this fine hour?" he asked, Kimi swooned at the word beautiful.

"I'm at my friends house but I'm so bored." She admitted putting her elbows on her knees and exhaling looking at the clock "what are you doing?" she asked moving her elbows off her knees and standing up putting ideas in her head.

"I am watching some movie on TV, why?" he asked with concern, Kimi just grinned looking at the clock again 12:40.

"You want to come to my friend's house and pick me up?" she asked with a pout sitting on the couch she heard Jake laugh.

"Are you serious? So how long have you been so adventurous?" He asked surprise in his voice, Kimi laughed.

"Since you met me babe," she joked looking out the window "Please? I really want to see you," she begged lying down.

Jake sighed before answering "Ok, ok, I need the address and then I'll be there in 10," he gave in, Kimi smile widened.

"I love you so much!" she whispered hanging up the phone and then ran upstairs to retrieve her sweater.

***

Lil started out the window watching as cars go by, not many have gone by except a black jeep, one she's never seen before. Lil looked away from her window and at the clock 12:50, she began to walk down the stairs into the living room ice cream coming into her mind but when she got down stairs she stopped in her tracks, Tommy was lying on the floor shirtless looking at the ceiling, she knew he was awake and now he knew she was down there, she turned on her heal and began running up the stairs hoping he didn't notice her. She slammed the door once upstairs, so far so good.


	9. Almost Lover

[Updated July 9th 2009]This is the shortest chapter so far because its been awhile since i updated so I really wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger for Lil and Kinda Kimis part of the story. I hope you guys enjoy :D reviews are always loved. Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Chapter 9

Almost Lover

"_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
almost lovers always do"_

Jake sat on his bed looking up at Kimi a huge smile on his face "So what do you want to do baby?" he asked Kimi just pounced him.

"You already know what I want to do," she laughed kissing him he went with it willingly before he decided to push her off.

"Kimi look I don't think we should do this right now," he told her pushing her up and sitting up.

"If you don't want to…Then just take me back to Angelica's," she huffed getting off the couch in a hurry pushing past him he just grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm sorry Kimi I just don't think we should do this right now," He told her pulling her closer, she just shoved him away.

"No, if you don't want to do it with me right now then it's over," she snapped shoving past him.

"Are you serious? Kimi this makes you look like a _slut_, is that what you want?" he asked her feeling his face harden.

"I am ready but apparently you're not so whatever," she ran down the stairs of his room and ran to the door.

"If this is what you want Kimi then I'm not going to take you home," he declared standing at the stair case looking at her walk out of the house.

"Whatever you say!" she snapped slamming the front door, Jake felt his stomach hurt.

"JACOB AUSTIN WELLS YOU GET IN HERE NOW!" he's mom shouted from her room he looked at the door of the house and walked away.

***

Kimi sat on the front porch of Jakes house tears were streaking her eyes, she was an idiot she knew she always would be.

She sat up and began to walk down the street, how in the _hell _was she gonna get home she didn't live around here nor did she know anyone who did.

"I need to find a phone, I need to find a phone," she muttered over and over again walking down the street.

She continued walking looking at her surroundings, apartment buildings on the left side, and little houses on her right. She counted at least 20 "Beware of Dog" signs and 10 "baby on board" signs on cars. Her eyes dropped to the ground once she got down to the highway tears formed in her eyes once again noticing that she was for surely alone.

"Hey," someone called behind here she noticed the engine of a car, she turned around to see Jake in his car, relief splashed over her as she walked to it

"Thank you," she thanked him putting on her seat belt he just smiled, and began to drive.

***

Lil sat against the door listing for the sound of someone coming up the stairs, nothing came. She walked over to her desk light a candle and went to bed, feeling relaxed.

***

(Dream Time)

_Lil walked with Tommy, just like old times she was talking to her about directing his career of choice, Lil just started at him a huge smile plastered on her face._

"_So did you watch the movie?" Tommy asked pulling Lil out of the revere she was stuck in, she just smiled and shook her head "Oh you weren't paying attention were you?" Tommy asked laughing Lil just shrugged and continued to smile._

"_Oh Well just come to my house tonight and we can watch it," Tommy told her, he was asking her on a date just not asking up front._

"_Look-" Lil began to say but soon heard the yelling of kids and looked at Tommy, "Whats going on?" she asked Tommy grabbed her hand and began to run after them._

"_FIRE!" They yelled loudly running in the opposite direction of the fire, Lil and Tommy exchanged a look and began to run after them._

(End of Dream)

Lil Laid in bed, calm when she began to smell smoke, her eyes popped open faster than she thought possible, she looked at her desk and saw the candle Tommy at the door.

"Lil we have to get out of here!" Tommy shouted Lil jumped out of bed and ran to the door they ran down the stairs the fire wasn't coming from her room; it was coming from the neighbor's house.

Tommy's House

***

Jake stopped the car in front of Angelica's house; Kimi opened the door and began to walk out.

"Thank you," she thanked him getting out of the car, he smiled at her as she closed the door and began to walk to the door she felt tears come to her eyes when she opened the door slowly. They broke up, they actually broke up.

When she got inside she watched through the window as his car began to drive away, the tears fell down her face as she watched out of the windowpane.

She felt bad, she felt horrible, she felt lost, she had lost her almost lover.


	10. On Fire

[Updated July 9th 2009]Finally a brand new chapter! Oh my gosh! Finally. I know! haha. There is sadly only one chapter left. :[. I might make a sequal but thats totally up to you! So tell me what you think [:!

Enjoy it!! :DD leave lots of nice comments.

On Fire-Switchfoot

* * *

Chapter 10

On Fire

"_And you're on fire  
When he's near you  
You're on fire  
When he speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries_..."

Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be

Lil waited in the hospital everything that had happened the morning before a blur all she could remember was the crying of Didi, the mumbling of Stu, the ambulance taking Dil away and the comfort of having Tommy next to her.

They had taken Dil in about four hours ago for a concussion and third degree burns on his arms and legs, luckily his face was fine.

"What is taking so long? Why is he still in there?!" Didi cried desperately to the lady behind the counter Lil watched as Stu went after Didi and pulled her away from the counter.

"They were having sex; they were sleeping together with five million candles, that's why he's in there because of them!" Lil could hear the anger and disgust in Tommy's voice as they watched he's parent.

"Tommy, calm down Dil is going to be fine, I promise," Lil promised as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You're right I should be calm, thank you for being here for me," he smiled at her closing his eyes Lil just looked at Phil and Chuckie on the other side of the hospital room sleeping on the floor.

***

Kimi woke up at her own house in shock,_ how the hell did I get here?_ She thought to herself climbing out of her bed and into the hallway she looked in Chuckie's room and saw that he wasn't there. She then headed to her parents room and saw that it was also empty, she walked back to her room scared when she found her phone charging, the screen was light up. Holding the phone in her hand she walked back over to her bed looking at the clock "5:30 am" her face fell _what the hell? It is waaayyy to early, _she opened the phone and began to look through her text messages one from Josh, Angelica, three from Susy and about 100 from Chuckie. She looked at the first one from Chuckie and the phone fell out of her hands.

Tommy's House burned down.

She read the message at least a million times before the reality struck in and when it did her eye filled with huge tears, that's are where everyone was, but why-why was she here. She ran downstairs into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge; it was her mom's handwriting:

_Kimi,_

_Your father and I went to the hospital to give Stu and Didi the support they need. When we picked you up from Angelicas this morning you were very tired so we let you sleep, when you wake up call me and I will arrange a ride for you to the hosp-_

Kimi stopped reading and began to run up the stairs and into her room slamming the door as she did.

She ran down the stairs again quickly, ran outside and down the street sure enough there it was a house that she knew so well in ashes when she saw it she couldn't take it anymore she feel to her knee's and began to cry.

***

Kimi ran into the hospital room looking around when she finally saw her family sitting scattered about in the little waiting room the first person she ran to was Tommy.

"Oh my god, I am soo sorry," she cried wrapping her arms around him, Lil just sat and watched feeling uncomfortable

"It's alright; he's in recovery right now that's why you don't see my parents anywhere," Tommy reassured Kimi releasing the hug "Lil has been with me the whole time she's really helping me feel better," he said turning to smile at Lil, her face began to burn.

"Oh well I'm glad to hear that you're doing fine," Kimi lied smiling and began to walk towards her brother and Phil.

Lil felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Kimi sit down next to her brother and Chuckie, _what she said, what the hell was it supposed to mean? _She thought to herself gripping the arm rests in furry.

"Lil are you ok?" Tommy asked her rubbing her hand Lil released her grip and watched everyone in the room talking she just leaned on Tommy and decided maybe it was time for her to sleep.

***

"Lil, Hun wake up where going to eat," Lil heard someone say, her mom she was sure, her eyes popped open to see just that her mom was standing right in front of her. She nodded and began to get up noticing her shoulders felt heavier she looked up to see Tommy's arm draped around her shoulder a smile on his face.

"You're cute when you sleep," he told her as he moved his arm, Lil yet again felt her face began to burn.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a huge smile pushing herself up and out of the hospital chair her sweater falling off her back.

"Here," Tommy handed Lil her sweater, she nodded and took it out of his hand and began to walk away once more tears began to fill her eyes as she walked out of the hospital and after her mom. Everything was coming back, the feelings and the pain that had came with Tommy the first time they had ever kissed.

_(Flashback)_

_Lil woke up looking around her feeling a smile on her face she looked at the house in which she slept, it was Tommy's house. _

_She slowly creaked into the kitchen to see not only Tommy sitting at the kitchen table but also his mom, dad and Dil._

"_About time you woke up honey," Didi said clearing a seat for her at the table Lil looked surprised and finally remember what had happened the night before. It had been movie night at the Pickles house and she had fallen asleep and Didi didn't want to wake her so she allowed her to sleep on the couch. She and Tommy weren't dating yet, and Chuckie and Phil had stayed but didn't fall asleep apparently. _

_When they had finished eating, Tommy sent Lil a text message saying "Meet me outside," which Lil followed ASAP. Tommy was sitting on the stool near the tree when she got outside a carving stick in his hand, Lil laughed._

"_What exactly is that for?" She asked looking at the carving stick, Tommy didn't say anything but began to carve into the tree Lil walked behind him, "030106, that's today, what happened today?" she asked him, he just smiled and leaned over to her._

"_This," and with that he kissed her the kiss she had been waiting for since diapers and now it was finally happening. _

_The stayed that way for at least five minutes before Lil's phone rang; she and Tommy had to release the kiss._

(End of flashback)

Lil walked into the IHOP behind her friends and family feeling alone once again, Kimi was walking with Phil to her right and Chuckie to her left, Lil behind them.

"So wait what you're saying is that, Captain Video…died?" Chuckie asked Kimi looking very upset, Kimi just nodded sadly.

"Found out this morning, what a sad sad day this has been," Phil said with tsk, Lil just chuckled a little under her breath no one turned around to stare they just continued walking, Lil felt a pang in her heart.

"And the day is about to get sadder," Chuckie muttered under his breath, Lil just walked next to him in confusion.

Sitting at a table close to the entrance was the guy the senior that Lil didn't know that Kimi was dating; _by the sound of it _Lil thought_ Chuckie must not like him_ _and I already know Phil doesn't. _

"Jake," Kimi said walking past him, he just looked up at her sad, Lil could tell something was wrong, they had to have broken up.

"Kimi," he said back looking over at his friends the ones he was eating with.

When they got to the table Lil was confused who to sit by, so she just sat next to her mom across from Tommy.

Feeling out of place again Lil looked at her menu, then softly from under the table she felt a kick and looked up to see Tommy smiling she felt herself blush but then gained enough force to kick him back.

"So Phily I forgot to ask you about the F on your report card!" Betty snapped at him, Phil just sunk in his chair.

"I can totally ex-"but Phil didn't get to finish the sentence Tommy yell was the only thing anyone heard

"I have to go, he's awake and he's asking for me," Tommy jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, Lil followed behind him quickly everyone watched from the table.

"Tommy! Wait," Lil called catching up to him "Can I go with you?" She asked feeling shy, Tommy just smiled down at her

"I would love it if you came," he smiled turning around and continuing towards the bus stop Lil followed feeling for once happy.


	11. Your Eye's Dont Lie

[Updated July 9th 2009]For all the people who have read, reviewed and favorited my story thank you so much! I have really enjoyed writing this :] and I will be writing one more chapter a epilogue so you can all know the aftermath of the fire and such.

Thank You guys one more time! And I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.

"Your Eyes Don't Lie" by David Archuleta

and I hope this story will be read even though its finished.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Your Eyes Don't Lie

"_I can see it in your eyes  
You feel the same about us as I  
There is no way the truth can be disguised  
You're still in love with me  
You were never really out of love with me  
Your eyes don't lie"_

Angelica laid on her bed looking at the picture of her and Chuckie over and over again, thinking of the kiss and the fact that her little cousin was in the hospital; she knew what was coming next her uncle Stu and aunt Didi would be leaving with them tell they could figure out something to do with their old home, yada yada yada. She taped her toes on the bed the day the picture was taking coming into her mind over and over again.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I think I might actually like-"but she never got to finish the sentence aloud because before she knew it Susie was running into her bedroom.

"OH MY GOD! ANG! Admit it!" Susie laughed lying on the bed next to Angelica, she looked up to see a glair on Angelica's face.

"Admit what? I have no idea what you are talking about," she lied folding her arms over her chest and she began to sit up.

"You were gonna say 'I can't believe I am saying this but I think I might actually like-'like who huh? Chuckie?" Susie moved of the bed and stood up,

"Maybe I was," Angelica admitted turning her head a huge smile plastered on her face, Susie began to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!" she cheered jumping on Angelica on the bed, Angelica pushed her off laughing.

"You cannot tell anyone ok? I mean it! If you do our friendship is so over!" Angelica continued to laugh but was trying to be serious.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can I at least tell Kimi?" Susie asked with a smile, Angelica's eyes just got big in surprise.

"No! _NO_ one!" Angelica snapped walking out of her room and heading down the stairs Susie behind her "So are you hungry?"

* * *

Lil could barely keep up with Tommy's pace as they ran into the hospital and down the hall not even listing to the lady at the desk telling them to slow down.

"Tommy," pant "where are we" pant "going?" pant, Lil stopped behind him trying to catch her breath.

Thankfully Tommy stopped and turned to look at her "to the recovery room," he said taking out his phone "But I have no idea where that is," he admitted putting the phone to his ears, Lil just smiled.

"Lil…is that you?" she heard someone say behind her, she turned to see Adrian walking slowly behind.

"Oh my gosh, hey Adrian!" Lil laughed running up to him embracing in a hug, "wait why are you here?" she asked him releasing the hug,

He smiled softly looking at the floor "I saw you get off the bus and run in here, I was heading to work," he told her still looking at the floor "and you never know you could have been hurt or something or a family member was hurt," the fact that he cared made Lil's smile widen _hehe he still likes me! I hope Tommy's getting jealous _she thought to herself not wanting to turn around.

"Uh Lil, I know where we are going now soo," Tommy told her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, um see you at school Adrian," Lil smiled and said goodbye with another hug and began to walk away with Tommy.

"You know Adrian?" Tommy asked Lil not looking at her looking straight ahead as they walked down the long hallway.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go on a date with him, remember? He punched my brother," Lil muttered looking at her feet as she walked she thought maybe Tommy was gonna put his arm around her but all he did was laugh, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that guy does not seem like the type to punch someone you know? And I still can't believe he was even dating Alison, I mean she's HOT," Tommy laughed, Lil didn't find it funny.

"What ever happened with Shannon?" Lil asked with a hint of anger in her voice, Tommy just started at her.

"What do you mean? We broke up Friday," He admitted stopping in front of a door, "This is it," he told her opening it.

"I'll stay out here, I don't want to ruin the family moment," she smiled leaning against the wall and slidding down to the floor.

"Ok, I'll come get you after I ask my mom," and with that he opened the door and walked inside.

Lil felt her eyes close again and again as she leaned against the wall; she seriously was tired it had been a long day, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone a typed her moms number.

She waited for her mom to answer each ring seeming longer and longer and then finally a "Hello?" Lil felt her face light up when she heard her mom's voice.

"Hey mom, I was just wondering if maybe you could come get me." Lil asked, she held the phone between her head and shoulder and crossed her finger.

"Lil," Tommy whispered peaking through the door looking down on her, she put her finger up suggesting a hold on.

"Uh mom how about you come in twenty minutes ok? I'll call you back." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Yeah?" she asked Tommy looking up at him, he smiled putting his hand out, she grabbed it willingly.

"He wants to see you," he told her moving out of the door way, she walked in and automatically got a whiff of the creepy hospital smell.

"Lil," Lil stared at Dil surprised, he had bandages all over his face and arms, he didn't look the same at all "I would give you a hug but I kind of cant," he looked weak but it might have also been because he got out of surgery hours before.

"It's ok, just seeing you smile is enough," Lil humored him with a smile, she looked up at Tommy who was smiling then at his mom who was crying, Stu was holding her, she felt off being in the room out of place but she stayed there talking to Dil as if nothing was wrong, all she cared about was that he was safe.

* * *

When they had finished the breakfast Phil, Chuckie and Kimi went back to Chuckie and Kimi's, Phil and Chuckie feeling as tired as ever and Kimi was just glad to be home.

"Look Kimi, Phil's gonna go to my room to take a nap and I was gonna go in yours, alright?" Chuckie told Kimi she nodded as they walked up the stairs Phil headed towards Chuckie's room and Chuckie went into her room and Kimi made her way to the computer room in which a couch was located, one of which she could sleep on since she wasn't overly tired and well her brother and friend needed to sleep more comfortably. She placed her phone on the table and laid down, the way Jake looked at her today keep playing her mind.

"I can't believe it's over between us," she cried looking at the ceiling. "Maybe its Karma for being mean to Lil," that's when Kimi realized what she was gonna do.

* * *

Lil was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking of her talk with Dil and the time she spent with Tommy. She was so surrounded in thoughts she barley heard the door open and Kimi come in.

"Hey," Kimi said sitting on the edge of the bed, Lil just started at her unsure at first "Look I know things have been really weird so I decided to apologize, I mean you we're always such a good friend and I well I really wasn't," Kimi went on and on, Lil just stared unsure.

"You know what, I'll accept you're apology...in time but right now I want you to tell me about that Jake guy," Lil smiled turning around and facing Kim she just laughed and began to tell her all about the break up and everything that went on with it.

Lil finally felt accepted talking to her old best friend as if nothing had happened it felt good it felt so final.


	12. Epilogue:When All Is Said and Done

[July 9th 2009]This is it! :D I hope you enjoyed my story, if you would like a second one maybe about the dance and stuff just tell me alrighty? Thank you! and enjoy When All Is Said and Done-ABBA or Mamma Mia.

* * *

Epilogue

When All Is Said And Done

"_In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified  
We're still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done"_

It had been five months since Tommy's house burnt down and thankfully they got the house built again, sadly most of their belongs had been burnt, a few things had survived since they put a lot of things in storage a few weeks before the fire took place.

***

"So Tommy, I like the new house," Lil smiled as she walked in, she and Tommy had began dating each other awhile after the fire all took place.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, I got a bigger room," Tommy smiled leaning down and kissing Lil on the cheek "How about we go up there yah know to watch a movie," he suggested pulling her hand up the stairs. When they got to his room she stopped and looked over at Dil's room.

"I'll meet you in there ok?" she told him walking away without a reply heading over to Dil's room.

"Knock knock," Lil said opening the door hoping he wasn't doing anything weird on the inside; he was just sitting there at his computer, he was apparently thinking. "Hey there," Lil greeted him putting her hand on his back he just jumped a little.

"Oh Lil it's you," Dil laughed calming a little bit, "What's up?" he turned around to face Lil she could still see the scars on his arms the ones that would never be fixed.

"Just here watching a movie with your brother the usual Friday night scene and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch it with us also." Lil asked him a hopeful smile on her face; Dil smiled and nodded standing up.

They left Dil's room and headed over to Tommy's she felt proud inviting Dil to watch with them, she opened the door and saw Tommy lying on the bed looking at movies.

"Hey lil bro gonna watch the movie with us?" he asked Dil with a sly smile, Dil nooded and sat on the floor.

"Thank you," Dil smiled at Lil leaning back against the bed, Tommy got up and put the DVD in the player and then laid on the bed wrapping his arms around Lil.

***

Angelica sat at the window ledge looking out the window impatiently waiting for her date to arrive, she tapped her toes on the wood floor and examined her nails.

When she finally saw the old car pull up she jumped slightly excitement going through her veins, she walked over to the mirror and examined herself.

"Lip gloss perfect, outfit to die for and well I am all ready!" when she heard the door knock she turned away from the mirror quickly and walked over to it.

"MOM DAD I'm leaving!" She shouted to her parent opening the door,

"Jeeze Angelica you look beautiful," Chuckie Finster complimented her pushing his classes up his nose, Angelica smiled at him, he actually looked cute tonight he had his hair back and was wearing a causal button up shirt with a tie.

"Let's go," Angelica laughed pulling the door closed she walked up super close to him and pulled his hand, "Come on Chuckie the movie is waiting," she giggled running towards the car.

***

Kimi sat at her parents dinner table staring at her Chinese food felling to lonely to eat it, her brother had gone on a date with the girl of his dreams, her best friend was with her brothers best friend and well Phil who knew where he was.

"Can I be excused?" she asked her dad feeling suddenly full, her dad nodded in approval putting chow mein into his mouth.

"Kimi is something wrong?" her mom asked with a lot of concern, Kimi shook her head and began up the stairs.

When she got to her room she lied on her bed looking at the ceiling before she knew it she was dozing off, but before she could even fall asleep she heard pebbles being thrown at the window.

"What the heck?" she said aloud getting of her bed, when she peeked out the window she saw Phil picking up more pebbles, she heard herself laugh loudly and opened the window.

"Phil what are you-Ouch!" she began but was stopped once she was hit with a pebble.

"Oh my gosh! Kimi I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I just didn't know that the window was open," Phil apologized slinking away from the window.

"It's ok, why you here?" She asked him leaning out the window; Phil just smiled.

"You have to come down to see," he teased her and began to run off, Kimi laughed and began to run out of her room and down the stairs.

"I'm going out," she called to her mom and dad and ran out the door, when she got outside her eyes widened in surprise at the car that sat in front of the house, "OH MY GOD!" she laughed jumping up and down "Phil you drive?!"

"Yeah I got my permit today aren't you proud of me?" he smiled running up to her and giving her a hug "come on get in!" Phil walked over to the passenger side of the car opening the door for Kimi.

"Thank you," she thanked him getting inside rubbing her hands on the dash board; it was the cleanest thing she had ever seen Phil own. "So whose car is this?" she asked him as soon as he started the car.

"It's my dad old car we just got it fixed," Phil told her keep his eyes on the road.

"So where are we going?" Kimi asked him looking out the window; she could tell he was smiling.

"You'll see," was all he told her _he's been saying that a lot today _she thought to herself as they slowed down in front of the park.

"This is where we are going? To play in the sand, huh Phil?" Kimi joked to know one since Phil was already at her door opening it for her, "Thanks," she mumbled getting out. "Wow I've never been here in the dark before," she admitted smiling.

"Shall we?" Phil asked putting his arm out of Kimi to link with, "we shall" she answered automatically walking with him to the swing set, once they got up there her face dropped there was a note on the swing.

"Go look;" Phil urged pushing her towards the swing. When she got to it she saw a note sitting atop it that read _"Will you swing with me at Jr. Prom?"_

"So what's the answer?" Phil asked her, but she didn't respond she just jumped in his arms "I'll take that as a yes," and with that she just pulled him down into a kiss. Kimi realized right then that the only guy she ever wanted had been standing right infront of her the whole time.


End file.
